The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
The power source of a conventional nailing gun is generally compressed air. Such a configuration requires air supply pipe to be connected to the nailing gun body. It is difficult and inconvenient to pull the air supply pipe and operate such a nailing gun. In addition, a user usually needs to wear protective earplugs because noise is relatively loud while using such nailing gun powered by compressed air. Moreover, an air compressor is required to provide compressed air. Since the air compressor is bulky, and heavy, the air compressor is difficult to carry from one work site to another work site. The air compressor itself is also costly. Moreover, the air compressor is expensive, and difficult to maintain. Some nailing guns choose to use high pressure water pump as power source, but these nailing guns generally have a short service life. Many parts or components need to be replaced quite frequently. Furthermore, the nailing forces vary during operation and production efficiency is greatly reduced.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.